Introducing the cove
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Hiccup shows Valka and Cloudjumper the cove.


**Author's note: Just a quick one-shot. **

* * *

Hiccup watched as Cloudjumper landed besides himself and Toothless at the cove, Valka on his back. Hiccup had invited his mother and her dragon to see the place where he and Toothless had first met.

When Valka got off of Cloudjumper she went over to Hiccup and was just about to embrace him when she decided to step back a little, she still didn't know whether her advances would be welcome but suddenly her son pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back hesitantly and he pulled away from her, his eyes shining "what do you think?" he asked gesturing to the cove around them.

Valka looked around them and gasped at the amazing beauty of the place "It's incredible!" she said to him. Hiccup was nodding his head "It is, isn't it? I found Toothless just over there, I tracked him down after I set him free and found him trying to get back up the rocks, but he couldn't. I didn't know why until I figured out his tail had been partially taken off thanks to my trap..." his voice trailed off and he looked at Toothless, who nudged him gently "but I managed to fix his tail, I made him a new one as you already know" he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the old guilt resurface like it usually did. He was mostly over what had happened, but sometimes it just crept back up to him. He knew that losing his leg was like he was somehow even to Toothless but still guilt was heavier then grief sometimes.

Valka watched this exchange and wanted to hug her son again but decided against it and instead looked back around at the cove "so you spend most of your time here?" she asked and Hiccup brightened "yeah, I mean, it's the last private place a chief and an Alpha can have"

Valka walked around the spacious clearing "It's very peaceful" she said at last "It must mean a lot to you both, thank you for showing it to me" she said. It was then that Hiccup remembered that he had never taken his father to this place and he felt the familiar sadness settle in. He was interrupted in his thoughts by seeing Toothless play with Cloudjumper. His dragon was bouncing around with Cloudjumper and the other dragon was looking at him warmly. Hiccup laughed seeing them play together and Valka joined him.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head "Val...I mean, mom...could I have a ride on Cloudjumper?" he asked her. Valka looked at him in surprise before smiling warmly "of course, Hiccup!" she replied and she called her dragon over.

Hiccup could feel excitement going through him as the great dragon walked over. He had never rode a Stormcutter before.

Valka explained to Cloudjumper what she wanted him to do and the dragon turned to look at Hiccup and bowed his great head before him. Hiccup walked slowly over to the huge dragon and the Stormcutter used his wing to help the young Viking aboard. Once on top Hiccup was amazed at the view before him before Cloudjumper lifted his huge wings and took off into the air.

The view from the air was stunning and Hiccup couldn't help but let out a whoop of delight as the dragon glided through the air. It was an amazing feeling, though Cloudjumper didn't have the insane speed of the Night Fury.

As Hiccup was looking down he caught sight of Toothless giving little cries from the cove and trying to climb up the rocks. He suddenly realised that Toothless was trying to get to him so he directed Cloudjumper to take him back to the cove. Once back on the ground he got off of the Stormcutter's back and ran to his dragon.

"What is it, Bud?" he asked as the dragon curled around him, wrapping his tail round Hiccup and snarling at Cloudjumper. He was shocked to see Toothless slightly glowing as he glared at the other dragon "Toothless, it's just Cloudjumper! he didn't kidnap me!" he explained to the agitated Night Fury. Toothless didn't seem to hear him.

"I think he's jealous" Valka explained, coming towards them.

"Jealous? Toothless?" he suddenly remembered what happened when he had befriended the baby Typhoomerang a few years ago and laughed "It's okay, Bud" he said to Toothless, gently smoothing him "there's no other dragon for me but you" he told him. Toothless seemed to hear his words as the blue glow calmed down and he turned to face Hiccup and cooed softly before tackling him to the ground and covering him with licks. Hiccup was laughing and trying to push him away "okay! okay! I get it" he said as Toothless stepped back. He was now covered in dragon slobber and he gave Toothless an unimpressed look "thank you for that" he said sarcastically as Toothless "laughed" at him.

Valka was trying to smoother her own giggles as she looked at her son "oh my!" she said and Hiccup turned to look at her "this doesn't wash out" he complained but he was looking at Toothless fondly "come on, I think we should go now" he told Valka as he got back onto Toothless. Valka agreed and she got onto Cloudjumper's back and together they both flew back to the village.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! **


End file.
